


en's foto sintaim, nou foto sonraun

by blarkeontheark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Post-Finale, Sad Clarke, basically this entire title could potentially mean something entirely different, cute mom & daughter, disappointment ensues, except when you have to translate a sentence, five years after praimfaya, read: the ark, they try to go to polis, they wait for bellamy and raven, trigedasleng is fun, when will bellamy return from the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarkeontheark/pseuds/blarkeontheark
Summary: "It's a bad day, not a bad life."Five years after Praimfaya, Clarke and Madi head to Polis, ready to greet them as they emerge from the bunker while waiting eagerly for their friends in space to return.But you already know how that ends.





	en's foto sintaim, nou foto sonraun

The sun had not yet risen when Clarke stepped outside, careful not to wake the sleeping girl by her side. 

The stars were still visible. Above, Clarke could faintly see the dot in the sky that was the Go-Sci ring. It was powered, and even if they weren't alive today, she had done her best to keep them all alive. 

She tapped a finger against the satellite dish, then hefted it to the giant rock she sat on every morning. She aimed it at the ring and cleared her throat. 

"Bellamy," she said quietly, eyes fixed on the ring. "It's been 1,826 days since Praimfaya."

There was no reply. There never was. 

"Today marks the passing of five years." 

She stared at the bright spot, as if expecting a rocket to suddenly hurtle towards the ground. 

"I...I know you probably think I'm dead," she whispered. "But your sister is still down here. I'm going to go to Polis today and get them out. The ground is a hellhole, Bellamy, but it's better than that bunker."

She glanced back towards the Rover, where Madi was still sleeping soundly. 

"I've told her all about you," she said. "She can't wait to meet you. Please come home, Bell. I…I love you.”

Unable to form another word, she set the radio down and stared up at the sky until it became too light to see anything.

"Clarke?"

She looked up as Madi emerged from the Rover, face smudged with dirt. 

"You said you had a surprise planned for today," Madi reminded her. "Chit yu gaf?"

"Lock up the Rover," Clarke said. "We're going to Polis."

"Why are we—wait..." Madi's eyes widened. "Taim don kom op."

"It's time," Clarke repeated quietly.

Madi's eyes flicked to the sky. A question. 

"I don't know," Clarke said tiredly. "But the first thing they'll do, if they come down, is head to Polis. And that's where we'll be."

"Then let's go." Madi bounced towards the Rover. "Can I drive?"

"It's a long drive, strik natblida. And you still aren't great at telling accelerator from brake," Clarke smiled. "I'll drive. Make sure it's all closed up."

"Will the bunker have supplies?"

"Supplies?"

"Food that isn't nettles and mutated mountain lion." Madi brushed a hand against a drawing Clarke had done of the mountain lions that used to walk the Earth before the second apocalypse. "Clarke..."

"Yes?"

"Will they take over?"

"Assuming Octavia's still in charge...oh, who knows," Clarke sighed. "We need to be prepared for anything."

She double-checked the Rover before swinging into the driver's seat. Madi hopped in beside her. 

"Ready?" Clarke asked, chancing one last look at the still, quiet sky. No Bellamy. Not yet.

"Ready!"

…

They rolled through the forest, Madi idly playing with the chain hanging from her hat. 

"Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about..." She closed her eyes, thinking for a minute. "Tell me about Luna."

"Luna, huh?" Clarke steered around a tree. 

"How did you meet her?"

"Remember how I told you about Lincoln?"

Madi's gaze shifted to the forest around them. "He was Trikru. And he fell in love with Octavia."

"He was the one who told Octavia about Luna," Clarke said. "He told her that her people were peaceful. That they helped anyone who needed it."

Madi crossed her ankles. "And they left to find them."

"They never made it there. But we did, much later, after Lincoln was killed."

Clarke winced as they crested a particularly large branch, but Madi didn't seem to notice. "How did you get there? Did you have boats?"

"Octavia figured out how to signal them with a fire." A wry smile crossed Clarke's face. "I wasn't with them at the time...I was with Bellamy when they came for us. They gave us a substance that made us pass out and wake up only when we'd reached their rig."

"And then you met Luna?"

“She had the biggest hair you could imagine.” Clarke briefly lifted a hand from the wheel to elaborate, and Madi giggled. “And she was beautiful. I thought she was some kind of sea goddess.”

“You wanted her to become Commander, right?” 

“See, you remember this story. Why don’t you tell the rest of it?”

“Hmm.” Madi tugged on the end of one of her braids. “Well…she said no. And then you tried to force her to take it!”

Clarke sighed. “Yeah, I did.”

“But she overpowered you. And then she put you all back on the boat to go home. Only you didn’t.”

“We didn’t,” Clarke confirmed.

“Because the City of Light people attacked! And…the guy…your friend…he took the chip.”

“Jasper.”

“Jasper took the chip.”

Clarke nodded.

“We’re about four hours from Polis,” she said, changing the subject abruptly. Even five years later, it still hurt to think about Jasper and all that he had suffered.

She only hoped Monty was doing okay without him.

“Keep an eye on the sky for me, would you?”

“I’m already doing that,” Madi said. “I can’t believe today’s finally the day.”

…

The sky was growing dark. Madi bit her lip, glancing over to see Clarke’s expression, which was carefully blank.

“They’re not here yet,” she said quietly.

“Are you sure?”

“Clarke, I don’t think I could miss a giant rocket falling from the sky,” Madi said carefully. “Maybe…they’re just delayed.”

“No,” Clarke said darkly. “They wouldn’t be. They have to come.”

Neither of them said what they were both thinking:

Maybe they weren’t coming down at all.

Maybe they had never made it up.

…

They had to stop two miles from Polis. They couldn’t go any further.

As Clarke frantically scrambled over the rubble, Madi behind her, she scanned the horizon for survivors. Stragglers. Anyone emerging from the bunker.

But about half the tower lay directly over where Clarke knew the entrance to the bunker sat.

“I’m here,” she whispered to the ground. “Where are you? I’m here.”

…

The worst day of her life, Clarke reflected that night, was not the day she watched her father fly out of the airlock.

It was not the day she slid the knife into Finn, watching the life leave his eyes and his head crumple onto her shoulder.

It was not the day she watched the last of Lexa’s breath leave her body (although that could contend for second place.)

It was not the day she stood atop the satellite tower and watched the rocket disappear into space as the death wave burned through the trees.

No, it was the day she expected to see everyone she loved for the first time in five years, and instead she was left with another night of solitude and a disappointed child sleeping in the back of the Rover.

“Clarke?” Whispered, floating to her through the chill of the evening air.

“Yeah?” Clarke replied heavily.

“He’ll come back to you,” Madi said. “He loves you. He’ll come back to you.”

“What if he doesn’t?” 

The question hung in the air, in the space between them.

“Then you can sleep at night knowing that he tried.”

Clarke stared into the sky, hoping beyond hope that she was right.

“En’s foto sintaim,” Madi whispered, “nou foto sonraun."

It’s a bad day, not a bad life.

Her breathing evened out and Clarke could sense that the girl was no longer awake. She watched the stars, trying to slow her racing heart, repeating the phrase in her head.

“Hear that, Bellamy?” she whispered. “You’d better be coming back to me.”

In the deep recesses of her mind, she could almost hear his laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> so my username used to be violetmax, just a PS. anyway, thanks for reading, again i'm @natblid-a on tumblr so if you wanna message me and we can scream about bellarke or kabby or honestly anything to do with the 100, i'm not picky, making friends is fun, glad we got that covered.


End file.
